The Switch
by CatzMeow413
Summary: What will Inuyasha and Miroku do, when Kagome and Sango's souls put in the wrong body?


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha... then I promise you, many things that fans want to see happen between the favorite couples would...but I might just add the fact of a Kouga trying to ruin a marrying Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding day, but being held back by a very angry Ayame, but off topic. Lets just go on and read this. It's my first fan fic, so please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter One - The Plot

* * *

"What's in it for me?"

"Piece of a jewel shard"

"And how do _I _know that you actually have one?" Naraku then flipped a jewel shard behind him, and right into a very shocked demon's hand.

"Go, before I change my mind."

"As you wish" the demon said smirking. This was going to be too easy, especially with a shard from the Sacred Jewel...hell, this will even be ten times more fun...

----

'Can I get by?' Kagome looked around, getting ready to jump out from beneath the bush that she was hiding. She could understand why Inuyasha doesn't like her going back to her time, but now he got Shippo into it too! And it all just grew from there... 'I'm going to kill Inuyasha for this...' Kagome thought for about the 100th time.

'How much more humiliating can this get?! I've never ONCE had to hide under a bush before to get back home...ooooohh Inuyasha...

Ok...NOW!' Kagome jumped out from the bush she was hiding under, and ran to the well, a big yellow backpack on her back didn't make it any easier though.

"OH NO YOU DON'T Kagome!" As a very irritated Inuyasha leaped out from the tree RIGHT above the bush she was hiding under, and grabbed her backpack.

'Well, I guess I'm going to have to leave it behind this time...' Kagome thought desperately as she threw her arms back so she could let it go. Inuyasha, who wasn't expecting this, and was already pulling harder than necessary to hold Kagome back, flew backward by the very strength he was using against her! Kagome ran to the well, but right as she thought she would make it...

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Kagome jumped back, but not in surprise, but to find out that she didn't need to in the first place. Sango wasn't aiming at her, she was merely aiming in front of her. Yet, what surprised her was that there was a rope tied to the end of Sango's hiraikotsu. Kagome looked up. Bad idea, only delayed her more. She watched as Sango tied the rope to the collar of Kirara's neck.

'Hey, isn't that the collar that I made her? Shit. Gotta run!' Kagome tried to run under the rope, almost made it, if it hadn't been for many things happening at once.

A kitsune, a lecherous monk, and a very angry dog demon. Shippo used fox fire right in front of Kagome, Miroku used a piece of cloth to slide down the rope that Sango had tied to her hiraikotsu, and landed right on top of Kagome. That wasn't the plan however. He was just supposed to land in front of her, and keep her from going inside the well. But instead, he landed on top of her, which looked completely accidental. Inuyasha was about to throw Kagome over his shoulder and carry her over to Lady Kaede's house, until he heard her scream. That's why landing on Kagome LOOKED accidental, until Miroku groped her.

"M-m-Miroku!" Inuyasha already angry for having a very heavy yellow backpack land on him was now even angrier when he groped her. Inuyasha grabbed, what he _thought_ was Kagome's hand, and pulled her away, but realized that it was soon her leg.

Sango jumped down from Kirara, and slapped Miroku so hard that he was unconscious, and at the same time, a very humiliated Kagome slapped a very embarrassed Inuyasha. Sango, thinking her slap was just echoing turned around, only to be surprised that Kagome had knocked Inuyasha out as well, with a well deserved slap. The two then dragged the unconscious boys back to Kaede's house.

"Kagome, where's Shippou? I haven't seen him around since he lit the fire in front of you, have you?"

"No, actually, now that you mention it, I haven't...wait." She stopped turned Inuyasha over, to find Shippou squashed under Inuyasha.

----

Once Inuyasha and Miroku woke up, they found themselves in Kaede's hut. Sango and Kagome's back turned to them, facing a fire.

"Kagome, what th-" Inuyasha started

"Osuwari."

"Oof" was all Inuyasha could make. Once he stood up from the floor in an anime style he started again. "Kagome! WHAT THE FU-"

"Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Oh yea, and OSUAWARI YOU BAKA!"

"Nng..."

"Serves you right!"

"Mwat bor?!"

"FOR GETTING EVERYONE AGAINST ME GONG BACK TO MY TIME! THAT'S WHAT! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT! I SURE HAVEN'T!" Ooh no, there is no way Kagome would EVER forget that day. Even though it was only yesterday...

----Flash Back----

"Ok everyone, I'm leaving tomorrow! I haven't been home in a while, so I probably have a lot to catch up on!"

"Ok." Sango said. Then she walked over to Kagome and whispered "Do you want to borrow Kirara incase Inuyasha tries to stop you again?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks."

They both turned around when they heard Inuyasha growl.

"I can't believe you guys actually don't mind her going back! We all need her!" Inuyasha barked.

"But she has her own life Inuyasha. She needs to be there too." Miroku said calmly.

"Feh." Then stormed outside, but not before grabbing the sleeping kitsune by the tail and taking him with him.

"Inuyasha! don't hurt him because you're mad!"

"Feh!"

Everyone in the hut sighed, thinking that they knew he was going to pound him.

But outside...

"Shippou. You don't want Kagome to leave do you?"

"Well no, but she has her own time to deal with too you know..."

"Yes, but she always has her own time to deal with. What if she has so much time that she has to deal with, that she can't EVER come back?"

Shippou gasped, and clasped his cheeks. "She wouldn't! She would come back because she wouldn't let you hurt me any day! She wouldn't leave me to an inconsiderate jerk like you!---oof OW! INUYASHA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME YOU KNOW!"

"Don't be so stupid! There have been times when she almost didn't come back!"

"Yea...but that was only because of you and _Kikyou_." Shippou covered his head preparing to be hit again like a little brother being beaten by his older brother, but after a while when he looked up, he saw that Inuyasha wasn't going to hit him.

"But what if this time she doesn't?" For some reason this got Shippou thinking. Then he grew scared. He couldn't let Kagome go back! He just couldn't! there's no way!

"What are we going to do Inuyasha? How are we going to make it so Kagome never goes back?!"

"Well if I talk to Miroku and Sango, they'll never agree to it, but if you do it, it might get them thinking. Go get 'em!" It was strange that Inuyasha was being this nice to Shippou, but it got him to do exactly what Inuyasha wanted.

When Kagome was asleep, Shippou went over to Sango and Miroku at different times, and used stuff like "If Kagome goes back to her time, then it takes up more time for us to save Kohaku!" and "What if it takes too long, and Naraku gets the shard complete?! Then what? That means Kohaku dies, and you wont know how to help Sango, PLUS, what about your Kazaana? What if she takes so long, that it swallows you whole before you can get someone to 'bear your children'" He said many other things too, Kagome wasn't sure what, but was pretty sure that's what he used, for that's what would get them. But either way, she still wasn't done with Inuyasha.

----End Flashback----

* * *

The actual story was actually 4 pages. Wow. I thought it was going to be a lot shorter. I almost ended at 3, but I figured that it might not have been so good. Well any way. Tell me if there was something that seemed empty or whatever!

Inuyasha: HA! So you can't go back any more Kagome! So...where's the ramen?

Kagome: Well if I can't go back, then I cant get you ramen. I'm all out.

Inuyasha: ...anime fall Shit... why didn't I think about that...

Everyone: sweat drop

THAT'S IT! That's my first chapter! The beginning of my first fan fic! Tell me what you think! Please review!


End file.
